cedarmontkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cedarmont kids Wiki
|autoconfirmed| }} |maxarchivesize = 200k |counter = 195 |minthreadsleft = 3 |algo = old(3d) |archive = Talk:Main Page/Archive %(counter)d }} Category:Main Page discussions __TOC__ = Main Page error reports = = General discussion = Inappropriate Some articles shown here are completely inappropriate for children. They need to be approved by an administrator before being added. E Super Maker (�� shout) 19:58, 26 November 2019 (UTC) :It is pretty much administrators who are responsible for posting content on here... there ain't no difference gonna be made from what I can see. MadGuy7023 (talk) 20:01, 26 November 2019 (UTC) :See WP:NOTCENSORED. It isn't the job of any volunteers here at Wikipedia to raise your kids. --Jayron''32'' 20:02, 26 November 2019 (UTC) :: As noted, Wikipedia is not censored for any reason, including to shield children from knowledge here. I'm not sure if there is something on the Main Page you find objectionable at this time, or you are speaking generally about Wikipedia- but you will have to deal with your concerns at your end of the internet; software is available for you to block access to websites or specific pages that you find objectionable. 331dot (talk) 20:09, 26 November 2019 (UTC) :See previous debates to learn the nuances of that perennial issue. Yes, all Main Page material is put there by administrators. Art LaPella (talk) 20:15, 26 November 2019 (UTC) ::I would also note that efforts to ban or suppress something usually only result in it being more widely known; see Streisand effect. Humans are naturally curious and if told that they should not look at something, they want to know why and look at it themselves. 331dot (talk) 20:22, 26 November 2019 (UTC) :::Can anyone point me to the article(s) being discussed? I'm curious. -'LÒÓkingYourBest'(Talk| ) 16:49, 4 December 2019 (UTC) :::: This was the Main Page for 26 November 2019. My guess is that the day's featured article (Littlemore Priory scandals) was the one in question. — RAVENPVFF · talk · 17:21, 4 December 2019 (UTC) :I wonder from whence this idea originated that online encyclopedias must tailor their front page content specifically to avoid troubling the minds of young snot-nosed brats.--WaltCip (talk) 13:21, 27 November 2019 (UTC) *Worth putting a notice at the top of talk about this, to try to prevent any future self-appointed moral guardians wasting their and our time? Fgf10 (talk) 17:02, 27 November 2019 (UTC) *:It wouldn't matter. People who believe their own personal set of rules for the world are universal and inviolable don't believe that different social spaces have different sets of rules, and that their own rules don't apply there. In other words, the people who make these complaints don't believe that anything except their own beliefs and mores matter, so explaining to them that rules are different has no effect on them. --Jayron''32'' 12:10, 4 December 2019 (UTC) "Ongoing" Why does this just literally say "Trump impeachment inquiry"? Aren't there several wars going on that are more important than this? Gravestep (talk) 13:50, 30 November 2019 (UTC) :That discussion belongs here. Art LaPella (talk) 17:26, 30 November 2019 (UTC) :: Ongoing is not for listing any and all events that are 'ongoing'. They are for featuring articles which get incremental but consistent updates, as opposed to an article about a single event with a single update that might merit inclusion in the In The News box. If there is an article about an ongoing event that is consistently updated that you feel merits being featured, please nominate it at ITNC(as linked to by Art LaPella) 331dot (talk) 18:22, 30 November 2019 (UTC) Objection Dear wiki author, I can't finding my desired subject after search in wiki search bar. How can I fix it? SHAWON2391 (talk) 01:58, 6 December 2019 (UTC) : Hello. This page is for discussing the operation of the Main Page. For help with using Wikipedia, you may ask questions at the Teahouse. 331dot (talk) 02:06, 6 December 2019 (UTC)